sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Список известных сновидений
thumb||320px|[[Пьеро делла Франческа, базилика Сан-Франческо в Ареццо «Сон Константина Великого». Накануне решающей битвы императору приснился ангел с крестом-лабарумом в руках, в солнечном сиянии и с надписью «Сим победиши!»]] Список включает перечисление знаменитых сновидений, описанных в классической литературе, мифологии и истории. Как правило, эти сновидения можно разделить на следующие группы: # Явления божеств, божественных вестников и призраков умерших людей. Могут происходить как во сне, так и в период бодрствования, близки к видениям и носят обычно просто форму донесения до сновидца какой-либо информации, выраженной конкретным языком и понятными фразами. Служат обычно сюжетообразующими побудительными мотивами и связи со своим однообразием особого интереса не представляют, за исключением тех случаев, когда принятое сновидцем решение значительно повлияло на ход истории. # Собственно сновидения, полные труднопонятных символов, возникающих на уровне подсознания, которые подвергаются различным расшифровкам и толкованиям и считаются вещими (пророческими) снами. Из них в отдельную группу можно выделить: ## Сновидения матери о грядущем рождении ребёнка, который снится ей в виде некого предмета, либо же его особенном зачатии. ## Сновидения о грядущей смерти ## Сновидения, в которых человек предстаёт в виде растущего дерева. # В отдельную группу следует включить рассказы о совершённых во сне научных открытиях и придуманных творческих произведениях, в том числе музыкальных. В религии thumb|350px|left||[[Рибера. «Лестница Иакова»: Иаков спит и видит сон, в котором ангелы спускаются и поднимаются по лестнице на небеса]] В Ветхом Завете Список сновидений Ветхого Завета Эрлиха насчитывает упоминания 35 снов; Мартина Дюлей довела это число до 45. По мнению Ле Гоффа, можно остановиться на 43 снахЖак Ле Гофф. Средневековый мир воображаемого. Авраам Авраам при заключении союза с Богом «меж рассечённых частей» впал в крепкий сон, в котором Бог открыл ему судьбу его потомков ( ). Лестница Иакова Cюжет из Книги Бытия: Иаков (XVII в. до н. э.) заснул в Вефиле и увидел лестницу, которая , а также услышал обещание Господа оберегать его потомство и дать ему данную землю. В связи с данным обещанием, мотив имеет большое значение для истории евреев. Существует ряд значимых произведений живописи на эту тему, а также апокриф «Лествица Иакова». Впоследствии, в месте, называемом Пенуэл, Иаков вступил ночью в единоборство с неким ангелом, в результате чего повредил сухожилие и получил новое имя — Израиль ( ). Однако данное событие описано в Книге Бытия как реальное, а не как сновидение. Иосиф С Иосифом, сыном Иакова (XVI в. до н. э.), связан целый ряд историй о сновидениях, где он выступает не только как сновидец, но и как эрудированный толкователь снов. thumb|250px|||''«Cон фараона».'' Немецкая гравюра * Cны, увиденные юным Иосифом ( ): ** ** В самом тексте эти сны не расшифровываются — отец и братья Иосифа понимают их без объяснений: они символизируют будущее Иосифа, когда его семья будет ему кланяться (что и осуществится, когда он станет египетским чиновником). * Сны сокамерников Иосифа в египетской тюрьме: начальника виночерпиев фараона и начальника пекарей ( ). ** сон виночерпия: виноградная лоза с тремя ветвями, на которой вырастают и созревают ягоды, сновидец берёт чашу фараона, выжимает туда сок и подаёт правителю. Толкование Иосифа — через три дня тебя вернут на прежнее место. ** сон пекаря: три корзины с хлебом на голове, прилетают птицы и клюют хлеб. Толкование Иосифа — через три дня фараон снимет с тебя голову, тело повесят на дереве, и будут клевать его птицы. * Сны фараона, для истолкования которых Иосифа вывели из тюрьмы, а после — назначили управлять государством ( ) ** Сон про семь коров тучных и семь коров худых, которые вышли из реки и съели тучных коров ** Сон про семь колосьев тучных и полных и семь колосьев тощих, которые съели тучные колосья. Толкование Иосифом обоих снов — семь урожайных лет, за которым последуют семь лет голода. Пророк Иезекииль thumb|250px|left|«Божественная колесница» (гравюра [[Доре, Гюстав|Гюстава Доре)]] * Одно из наиболее известных пророческих видений Библии — видение Иезекииля «Божественной колесницы» ( ), которое послужило одной из основ Каббалы. Иезекиил описывает своё видение так: thumb|230px|«Долина, полная сухих костей» (гравюра [[Доре, Гюстав|Гюстава Доре)]] * Другое известное видение Иезекииля — «долина, полная сухих костей» ( ), представляющая символ возрождения, казалось бы уже мёртвого еврейского народа. Бог показал Иезекиилю долину, полную сухих костей, — они так долго пролежали на палящем солнце, что плоть отстала от них — и спросил: «''Сын человеческий! Оживут ли кости эти?» «Господи Боже! Ты знаешь это''» — отвечает Иезекииль. Бог велит ему произнести пророчество: . Только пророк произнес слова Господни, как кости пришли в движение и начали соединяться в скелеты, плоть нарастала на них, но тела оставались бездыханными. Тогда сказал Бог: . И дыхание вошло в великое множество тел, и все встали на ноги. И сказал Господь Иезекиилю: . Пророк Даниил Даниил (VI в. до н. э.), потомок знатного иудейского рода. Подростком, в 607 г. до н. э. попал вместе с соплеменниками в вавилонский плен после завоевания Навуходоносором Иерусалима. В Вавилоне получил халдейское образование и был призван на службу при дворе. Согласно Библии, Даниил обладал даром понимать и толковать сны, чем и прославился при дворе Навуходоносора, а после падения Вавилона — при дворе Дария и Кира. * Сон про колосс на глиняных ногах: Навуходоносору приснился некий сон, и он приказал, чтобы мудрецы истолковали его. На просьбу мудрецов рассказать хотя бы содержание сна, царь ответил, что если они мудрецы, они должны сами догадаться, о чём был сон, и истолковать его. В противном случае он прикажет казнить их всех. Бог поведал Даниилу о чём был сон царя — это был сон про истукана на глиняных ногах. После успешного толкования царь поставил Даниила , а трое отроков, Анания, Азария и Мисаил, были поставлены . * Второй сон Навуходоносора: . Затем небесный голос приказал: . : Толкование Даниила: дерево — это сам Навуходоносор, и его царство, которое будет истреблено и разрушено, но главный корень дерева будет оставлен — что царство останется при нём, когда он познает власть небесную.( ) Прочее * Амвимелех, царь герарский, взявший у Авраама его жену Сарру, которую тот из страха объявил своей сестрой, увидел сон в котором . * Соломон увидел сон, в котором Бог спросил его, что он хочет получить от него в дар ( ). Соломон попросил: и получил дар особой мудрости, став мудрейшим из людей. * Гедеон услышал сон о том, . Гедеон понял, что Господь отдал им в руки мидьянитян и начал битву. * В Септуагинте, в первой главе книги Эсфири приводится следующий сон Мордехая: «''ужасный шум, гром и землетрясение и смятение на земле; и вот, вышли два больших змея, готовые драться друг с другом, (…) и смутился весь народ праведных, опасаясь бед себе, и приготовились они погибнуть и стали взывать к Господу; от вопля их произошла, как бы от малого источника, великая река с множеством воды; и воссиял свет и солнце, и вознеслись смиренные и истребили тщеславных.» ( ). В последней главе той же книги он выводит объяснение: «ибо я вспомнил сон, который я видел о сих событиях; не осталось в нем ничего неисполнившимся. Малый источник сделался рекою, и был свет и солнце и множество воды: эта река есть Есфирь, которую взял себе в жену царь и сделал царицею. А два змея — это я и Аман; народы — это собравшиеся истребить имя Иудеев; а народ мой — это Израильтяне, воззвавшие к Богу и спасённые''». Новый Завет и христианские предания Новый Завет, в отличие от Ветхого, включает только 9 сновидений (явлений или видений). 5 — в Евангелии от Матфея: 4 из них имеют отношение к рождению Иисуса ( ; ; ), 1 сон принадлежит жене Пилата. 4 оставшихся сна описаны в Деяниях Апостолов (XVI, 9; XVIII, 9; XXIII, 11; XXVII, 23), и принадлежат они святому апостолу Павлу. Большинство из них касаются получения сновидцем чудесной вести, передаваемой вестником — ангелом, и должны трактоваться больше как явления, чем как сны. В отличие от античных сюжетов, эти явления получили гораздо большее распространение в изобразительном искусстве, и поэтому их стоит перечислить: thumb|150px|left|Ангел является Иосифу во сне * Сон Иоакима о нежданном зачатии его женой Анной ребенка — девы Марии (явление ангела) * Волхвов во сне предостерегает ангел не возвращаться из Вифлиема к Ироду. thumb|250px|Сон Клавдии Прокулы * Сны Иосифа Обручника (также явления ангела): #явление ангела, рассказывающего о Благовещении, когда Иосиф убедился, что невеста его Мария понесла плод, и он хотел отослать ее #явление ангела, предупредившего о грядущем избиении младенцев, и побудившего их к бегству в Египет. #явление ангела в Египте, по прошествии нескольких лет сообщающего, что можно возвращаться домой. * Некий сон, случившийся у Клавдии Прокулы, жены Пилата. Евангелист Матфей сообщает о том, что во время суда над Иисусом жена Пилата послала к нему слугу сказать: «не делай ничего Праведнику Тому, потому что я ныне во сне много пострадала за Него» ( ). * Описанный в Деяних апостольских Сон (видение) апостола Петра про сосуд, спускающийся с небес в котором «''находились всякие четвероногие земные, звери, пресмыкающиеся и птицы небесные''». Глас с неба повелел: «''Петр, заколи и ешь''». На возражение Петра, что не подобает употреблять в пищу нечистых животных был дан ответ: «что Бог очистил, того ты не почитай нечистым». Богословы трактуют это как необходимость проповеди среди всех народов, невзирая на их национальные и религиозные традиции. Этот сон был у апостола Петра перед тем, как он крестил римлянина Корнилия. thumb|250px||''«Сон Майи»'': к лону царицы спускается хобот слона, как персонификация [[фаллоса]] Буддизм * Царице Майе, будущей матери Будды (VI в. до н.э.), снится белый слон, который объявляет, что он «все существа настроит на любовь и дружбу и соединит их в тесный союз». В этот момент происходит зачатие. thumb|150px|left|''«Сон Чжуан-цзы о бабочке»'' Даосизм * Знаменитый сон Чжуан-цзы, который побудил его к созданию своей концепции. Однажды Чжуан-цзы заснул и ему приснилось, что он бабочка, которой снится, что она Чжуан-цзы. Проснувшись, философ долго не мог понять, кто же он – Чжуан-цзы, которому снилось, что он бабочка или бабочка, которой снилось, что она Чжуан-цзыHans-Georg Möller ZHUANGZI'S "DREAM OF THE BUTTERFLY"--A DAOIST INTERPRETATION. Ислам * Известным сновидцем был пророк Магомет: #Он рассказывал, что первое откровение случилось с ним именно во сне — явление ангела Джабраила с сияющим свитком в руке, приказавшем ему читать. (См. также Вахй). #Знаменитый Мирадж — вознесение пророка на небеса, произошло, когда он был в состоянии между сном и бодрствованием. Некоторыми исламскими теологами он трактуется как сон. * Сон о грядущем рождении пророка приснился и его отцу Абдулле: он увидeл произрастание дерева, которое росло и поднималось вверх и, достигнув огромной высоты, стало излучать вокруг себя свет, что означало появление человека, который сможет это воплотить. * Знаменитая фраза-символ веры «Нет Бога, кроме Аллаха, а Мухаммед — пророк его!» приснилась сподвижнику Мухаммеда — Абдулле Бен Зайяда. Он заснул на молитве, и ему приснился человек в зеленом одеянии, который и научил его этой фразе. thumb|350px||[[Джулио Романо. «Сон Гекубы»]] Античная мифология В античной мифологии неоднократно упоминается о явлениях каких-либо богов во сне, но подобные мотивы следует рассматривать скорее как чудесные явления, а не сновидения. Сон Гекубы Гекуба, царица Трои, будучи беременной Парисом, увидела сон, будто оно рожает факел, от которого сгорит весь город. Сон был истолкован прорицательницей Герофилой — и младенца бросили в горах. Тем не менее, когда много лет спустя выросший Парис появился в Трое, его приняли как родного, забыв о предостережении. Благодаря совершенному Парисом похищению Елены, Троя действительно была сожжена дотла. * Ту же историю рассказывали об упомянутом в «Божественной комедии» Эдзелино IV да Романо(Божественная комедия, А., XII, 110), падуанском тиране: будто его матери приснилось, будто она родила горящий факел, сжегший всю Тревизанскую марку. В истории История Древнего Востока * Гигес, царь Лидии, увидел во сне бога Ашшура, который повелел ему стать вассалом Ассирии и искать у нее помощи против киммерийцев «Обними ноги Ашшурбанипала, царя Ассирии, и именем его побеждай твоих врагов»Из анналов Ашшурбанипала, царя Ассирии. Благодаря этому киммерийцы были вытеснены из Малой Азии и Лидия окрепла (VII в. до н.э). Сюжет примечателен, как один из самых ранних небиблейских примеров. * Мидийский царь Астиаг (VI в. до н. э.) увидел во сне, будто из чрева его дочери Манданы выросла виноградная лоза, которая чрезвычайно разрослась, опутав собою землю. На другую ночь снова привиделось ему, будто «дочь его испустила столь огромное количество мочи, что затопила его столицу и всю Азию».http://orel.rsl.ru/nettext/history/gerodot/klio.htm Сон был истолкован, как предвещающий рождение великого человека, и действительно, внуком Астиага оказался Кир II Великий. В страхе за свою власть царь приказывает погубить младенца, но тот чудесным образом спасается. История дошла в пересказе Геродота, повлиявшем на другие легенды о снах. * В древнеиндийской «Йогавасиштхе» есть легенда о правителе Лаване. Однажды у него попросил аудиенции некий волшебник, которого Лавана принял с недоверием. Волшебник посмотрел ему в глаза, и Лавана вдруг очутился в другом месте. После ряда удивительных злоключений он стал человеком низшей касты; скитаясь с семьей и видя неминуемую смерть детей от голода, решил убить себя и накормить их своим телом. Когда же, скрывшись за холм, крикнул жене: «Не забудь посолить мясо!» — он вдруг проснулся в своем дворце. Во сне он прожил семьдесят лет мучительной жизни; на деле прошло две минутыР. Г. Назиров/ Равноправие автора и героя в творчестве Достоевского (К концепции полифонического романа). Античная история * Агаристе приснилось, что она родила льва, и через несколько дней она родила ПериклаПлутарх. Перикл. *''Сны родителей Александра Македонского:'' **Олимпиаде за день до свадьбы, по преданию, приснилось, что вокруг неё шумит грозная буря, яркая молния ударяет ей во чрево, из него блеснул яркий огонь, пожирающее пламя которого широко распространилось и затем исчезло. **когда Филиппу II, спустя некоторое время после свадьбы приснилось, что он запечатал чрево своей жены Олимпиады печатью, на которой был вырезан лев, — «все предсказатели истолковывали этот сон в том смысле, что Филиппу следует строже охранять свои супружеские права, но Аристандр Телмесский сказал, что Олимпиада беременна, ибо ничего пустого не запечатывают, и что беременна она сыном, который будет обладать отважным, львиным характером»Плутарх. «Александр» (II). * «Говорят, что, когда Сократ собирался принять к себе Платона, ему приснилось, будто на коленях у него сидит лебедь без крыльев, а потом вдруг у лебедя прорезаются крылья и он взлетает ввысь со звонким криком, чаруя слух каждому: так была предвозвещена будущая слава Платона»Диоген Лаэртский. О жизни, учениях и изречениях знаменитых философов. * Сон Цезаря, о котором рассказывает Светоний: Цезарю приснилось, будто он насилует свою мать, что его очень смутило. «Толкователи еще больше возбудили его надежды, заявив, что сон предвещает ему власть над всем миром, так как мать, которую он видел под собой, есть не что иное, как земля, почитаемая родительницей всего живого»Светоний. Жизнь 12 цезарей. Гай Юлий Цезарь. Как известно, его честолюбивые надежды осуществились. * Cон Калигулы накануне его убийства: императору приснилось, что он стоит перед небесным троном Юпитера, и тот пинком правой ноги внезапно сбрасывает его обратно на землю (Светоний). thumb|100px|left|[[Константинов крест]] Средневековье Сон Константина Император Константин Великий увидел сон накануне Битвы у Мильвийского моста — т.н. константинов крест в синем небе и солнечном сиянии с надписью «In hoc signo vinces» (Сим победиши!), 312 год. Тема нередко встречается в изобразительном искусстве, поскольку победа в этой битве рассматривается как поворотный момент в истории, приведший к принятию Константином христианства как государственной религии. Одной из причин обращения самого могущественного из мирян, равно как и всей Римской империи, стало видение. Сны Карла Великого *Легенды о Карле Великом (VIII в.) гласят, что однажды этому императору приснилось, будто маленький голый мальчик спас его от смерти на охоте и попросил в награду одежду. Один из епископов объяснил, что во сне ему явился святой мученик Кириак (убитый в младенчестве), который таким аллегорическим образом намекал на необходимость ремонта крыши посвященного ему собора. *Сон императора имел большое значение для установление паломнического пути святого Иакова: ему приснился Млечный путь, который простирался к святому месту через Францию и Испанию, а Господь призывал Карла расчистить «звёздную» дорогу от мавров. Император повёл войска через Пиренеи и освободил Кастилию и Леон, Галисию, Наварру и Ла-Риоху«Вокруг Света»: Дорога на Сантьяго-де-Компостела. *Сон Карла Великого как литературного персонажа фигурирует в «Песни о Роланде», где в четырех кульминационных пунктах развития действия император видит сны, в частности, побуждающие его отправиться в поход — св. апостол Иаков призывает его освободить Галлию от сарацин. Накануне роковой для Роланда битвы Карл также видит вещий сон. Cны христианских святых История средневековья и житийная литература насчитывает огромное число упоминаний снов различных святых, но по большей части это также — именно божественные явления, в данном случае уже Иисуса Христа или других религиозных фигур, которые понятными фразами побуждают их к чему-либо. Интерес же представляют гораздо более редкие сновидения второго типа. Блаженный Иероним thumb||350px|[[Сурбаран. «Наказание св. Иеронима ангелом»]] Иероним Стридонский в 370 г. в путешествии увидел сон, в котором его пороли за излишнее увлечение античной (языческой) литературой: После того, как Иероним дал клятву не брать в руки классиков, он действительно, в течение 15 лет не читал ни Цицерона, ни Виргилия. Блаженный Августин Аврелий Августин (354—430 гг.), подчеркивая важность сновидений в своей жизни, первый сон, предвещающий его обращение, приписывает своей матери Монике. Во время тяжелой болезни язычника-сына христианка Моника видит во сне юношу, уверяющего ее, что сын станет здоров не только физически, но в скором будущем и духовно. На деревянной линейке, на которой стоит она сама, она видит Августина вместе с этим юношей и слышит, как Бог говорит ей: «Там, где ты стоишь, он тоже стоять будет». Обращение Августина, случившееся в 386 г., спустя 9 лет после сна его матери, предваряет знаменитая сцена в миланском саду. После бурного плача, предшествовавшего обращению Августина и его друга Алипия, Августин вопрошает Господа, «доколе, доколе» тот будет гневаться на него и сможет ли он вообще когда-нибудь обратиться? «Опять и опять: „завтра, завтра!“». Упав под смоковницей в своем саду в Милане, Августин засыпает. Затем он слышит голос «из соседнего дома» «будто мальчика или девочки», повелевающий ему: «Tolle, lege» («Возьми, читай!»), и, открыв текст Евангелия, он попадает на отрывок из послания апостола Павла к Римлянам (XIII, 13): «Не в пирах и пьянстве, не в спальнях и не в распутстве, не в ссорах и в зависти: облекитесь в Господа Иисуса Христа и попечение о плоти не превращайте в похоти» (Исповедь, VIII, XII, 28—29). Франциск Ассизский thumb|350px||[[Джотто. «Иннокентию III является во сне Святой Франциск, поддерживающий церковь». Церковь Сан-Франческо в Ассизи]] С именем Франциска Ассизского (XIII век), основателя столь влиятельного в будущем ордена францисканцев, связано несколько снов, описанных в его житии: #''Сон о дворце'' — приснился юному Франциску, еще не ставшему на свой путь. «Огромный и пышный дворец с множеством воинского оружия, украшенного знаком креста Христова. Он стал спрашивать во сне, чей это дворец и откуда он взялся, и услышал ответ и подтверждение свыше, что всё это будет принадлежать ему и его воинству» — сон обещает великое будущее тому, что сделает Франциск. #''Сон папы римского Иннокентия III. Бродячая францисканская братия явилась в Рим с просьбой придать им официальный статус, но понтифик отказывался это делать, пока папа не увидел, «как Латеранская базилика устрашающе рушится, колонны подламываются, своды осыпаются. Но внезапно является бедный брат из Ассизи, растёт и растёт, достигает гигантских размеров и подставляет спину падающему зданию. Как по волшебству стены восстанавливаются, и храм обретает устойчивость». Папа понял, что Бог хотел воспользоваться этим человеком, чтобы восстановить свою Церковь, которой угрожают еретики и дурное поведение христиан, и утвердил устав францисканского ордена. #«Явление Григорию IX»''. Когда Франциск умер, папа Григорий IX, сомневался в том, что тот действительно обрел стигматы. Но однажды ночью явился ему во сне святой Франциск. Лицо его было сурово, и упрекал он Григория за его сомнения. Затем поднял он свою правую руку и показал рану в подреберье, а затем сказал взять чашу и собрать кровь, стекающую из раны. Папа взял чашу, и кровь переполнила её через края. С этой ночи Григорий так уверовал в стигматы, что не позволял больше никому усомниться в этих чудесных знаках и наказывал сурово таких людей. Франциск был канонизирован, и его стигматизация стала догматом. Изображения этих событий несут фрески Джотто в ассизской церкви. Святой Доминик Матери св. Доминика, называемой обычно Хуана де Аза (Juana de Aza), приснилось, что она рожает черно-белого пса с горящим факелом в пасти. В будущем им будет основан орден доминиканцев (domini canum может расшифровываться как «псы господни»), чьи орденские одеяния будут иметь черный и белый цвета, и который внесет огромную лепту в создание дела инквизиции. Пёс с факелом станет одним из атрибутов изображений Св. Доминика. Николя Фламель Знаменитому алхимику Фламелю в молодости приснился следующий сон: ему явился ангел, державший в руках книгу в медной обложке, и, показав форзац, произнес: «Фламель, посмотри внимательно на эту книгу, ты в ней ничего не понимаешь, как м многие другие, но в один прекрасный день ты увидишь то, что никто не смог бы разглядеть»«Алхимия. Никола Фламель, писарь». Он описывает в своем труде «Толкование иероглифических знаков» («Explication des figures hieroglyphiques»), как через много лет ему в руки случайно попала эта книга, показанная ему в видении, и он узнал из нее много тайн. Этот сон послужил отправной точкой для его карьеры адепта. Мезоамериканская история *Вещий сон инкского императора Уиракуча Инка (ум. в 1437 г.). Во сне к нему пришел бог Виракоча (создатель всего живого и божественного и единственный бородатый бог в местном пантеоне) и сказал, что идут люди с белой кожей, с палками извергающими огонь. Благодаря этому сну в 1531 г. Франсиско Писарро был принят инками сначала с удивлением и преклонением, что облегчило конкисту. История России * Согласно Иоакимовской летописи на смертном одре Гостомысл поведал о своем пророческом сне. Ему приснилось, как «из чрева средние дочери его Умилы» выросло чудесное дерево. Волхвы объяснили ему значение сна: «от сынов ея имать наследити ему, и земля угобзится княжением его». Эта легенда связана с той версией происхождения Рюрика — родоначальника русской монархии, которая делает его сыном Умилы. История сновидения Гостомысла полностью аналогична сну, увиденному дедом Кира Великого и, скорее всего, отражает влияние текста Геродота. * Сон Ломоносова, в котором он увидел гибель своего отца на одном из островов Белого моря, которая действительно произошла. Этот пример приводится как классический случай телепатии. История Японии thumb||450px|[[Огата Гекко. «Видение императора Годайго»]] Император Годайго (Emperor Go-Daigo), свергнутый с трона, увидел сон, побудивший его привлечь на свою сторону Кусуноки Масасигэ (Kusunoki Masashige) и способствовавший восстановлению его на троне. Император дремлет, и ему вновь видится, что он находится во дворе своего дворца в Киото. «Он увидел огромное вечнозеленое дерево с густой листвой, ветви которого по большей части были обращены к югу. Под деревом располагались Три Великих Министра и все другие высшие чиновники, сидевшие в соответствии со своим рангом. Главное место, обращенное к югу, было высоко поднято, благодаря множеству подложенных циновок, однако на нем никто не сидел. „Для кого может быть приготовлено это место?“ — подумал император, стоя там во сне. Вдруг появились двое детей с волосами разобранными и расчесанными на пробор. Преклонив колени перед императором они заплакали в рукава и молвили: „На всей земле нет такого места, где бы Его Величество смог укрыться даже на короткое время. Все же, под этим деревом есть место, сидя на котором обращаешься к югу. Это императорский трон, предназначенный для Вас. Пожалуйста, посидите там немного!“. Затем император увидел, как дети поднялись в воздух и исчезли, — он немедленно проснулся». Император показалось, что во сне ему явилось какое-то знамение небес. Он тщательно это обдумал и понял, что, расположив иероглиф «юг» рядом с иероглифом «дерево», получишь знак «камфарное дерево», звучащий кусуноки. «Когда те двое детей попросили меня сесть под деревом, обратившись к югу, — подумал император, — это должно быть был знак от бодхисаттв Никко и Гакко, что я вновь обрету власть над этими пределами и буду управлять их народом». Наутро он призвал монаха храма Касаги по имени Дзёдзюбо, и спросил его, нет ли в этих краях воина по имени Кусуноки, в лице коего и нашел помощьСон и встреча описаны в Тайхэйки («Хроника Великого Спокойствия»), издание «Нихон котэн бунгаку тайкэй», Токио, 1960, I: 96-98.Айван Моррис. Благородство поражения. Открытия, совершённые во сне * Сон Месропа Маштоца, в котором ангел показал ему армянский алфавит «Месроп, посетив его и здесь также ничего не добившись, обращается к молитвам. И видит он не сон ночной и не видение наяву, но в бьющемся своем сердце открывшуюся очам души десницу, пишущую на камне. Камень же, подобно снегу, сохранял следы начертаний» Мовсес Хоренаци. История Армении III 53.. * Сон Декарта: ему приснилась открытая книга, которую он для себя назвал scientia mirabilis — сумма всех наук. Эта концепция оказалась очень важной для сложения его мировоззрения и заложила основы современного научного метода. Содержание сна было записано в не дошедшем до нас дневнике сновидений Декарта, носившем название Olympica. К счастью, сон был пересказан биографом Декарта Адриеном БайеСон Декарта. Согласно другому тексту (возможно, описывающему другой сон), перед ним предстал некий «дух истины» и принялся упрекать его за леность. Этот дух полностью овладел сознанием Декарта и убедил его в том, что ему в жизни предназначено доказать, что математические принципы применимы при познании природы и могут принести огромную пользу, придавая научному знанию строгость и определенность. * Сон Менделеева, в котором он будто бы увидел свою знаменитую таблицу. thumb|100px|left||Бензол * Сон немецкого химика Фридриха Кекуле. Он долго бился над структурной формулой бензола, пока во сне ему не явился образ змеи, кусающей самое себя за хвост F.A. Keule, as reported during a convention, 1890: Again the atoms were juggling before my eyes…my mind's eye, sharpened by repeated sights of a similar kind., could now distinguish larger structures of different forms and in long chains, many of them close together; everything was moving in a snake-like and twisting manner. Suddenly…one of the snakes got hold of its own tail and the whole structure was mockingly twisting in front of my eyes. As if struck by lightning, I awoke…Let us learn to dream, gentlemen, and then we may perhaps find the truth. Согласно другой версии, которая противоречит первой: «всю дорогу в дилижансе Кекуле снились дикари, которые хаотично плясали перед глазами и упорно не желали подчиняться никакому порядку. Как вдруг ученый заметил, что небольшая группа этих дикарей вышла из общей варварской пляски и, взявшись за руки, закружилась в правильном хороводе. В тот же миг он очнулся и понял, что это и есть искомая им формула бензола — как люди в хороводе образуют замкнутый круг, так и бензольные атомы непременно должны замыкаться в кольцо». Вероятно, этот рассказ возник под влиянием рассказа о сне Элиаса Хоува. * Фридриху Бурдаху приснилась идея о кровообращенииПриснилось мне, что кровь течет своей собственной силой и впервые приводит в движение сердце, так что рассматривать последнее как причину движения крови — это все равно что объяснять течение ручья действием мельницы, которую именно он приводит в движение. Приведу еще одну из таких полуистинных догадок, доставивших мне такое большое удовольствие во сне: 17 июля 1822 г. я подумал во время послеобеденного сна, что сон, как и удлинение мышц, есть возвращение в себя (ein in sich gehen), которое заключается в упразднении противодействия; я проснулся с чувством полного прояснения, которое, казалось мне, эта мысль распространяла на широкий круг жизненных явлений, но тотчас же все погрузилось снова в сумрак — до того чужд был для меня подобный взгляд" (Radestock. "Schlaf und Traum". S. 183). Иван Лапшин. Философия изобретения и изобретения в философии. * Элиас Хоув (Elias Howe), создавший в 1845 году швейную машинку, перед этим мучался, как расположить игольное ушко так, чтобы нить цеплялась с противоположной стороны ткани. Сначала он располагал его как в обычной, ручной игле, на конце, но эксперименты не приносили результатов, пока однажды ему не приснилось, что он окружен хороводом дикарей, взявших его в плен. Они плясали вокруг него, потрясая копьями, и он заметил, что эти копья имеют ушко под острием. Проснувшись, он переместил игольное ушко в противоположный конец иголки — к острию, и проблема была решенаTWELVE FAMOUS DREAMS Creativity and Famous Discoveries From Dreams . * Отто Леви, нобелевский лауреат, увидел во сне нервную передачу сердечных импульсов"The night before Easter Sunday of that year I awoke, turned on the light, and jotted down a few notes on a tiny slip of paper. Then I fell asleep again. It occurred to me at 6 o'clock in the morning that during the night I had written down something most important, but I was unable to decipher the scrawl. The next night, at 3 o'clock, the idea returned. It was the design of an experiment to determine whether or not the hypothesis of chemical transmission that I had uttered 17 years ago was correct. I got up immediately, went to the laboratory, and performed a single experiment on a frog's heart according to the nocturnal design." (The War of the Soups and the Sparks: The Discovery of Neurotransmitters and the Dispute Over How Nerves Communicate by Elliot S. Valenstein). * Сон Нильса Бора про структуру атома — ядро и электроны приснились ему в образе Солнечной системы с вращающимися планетами. * Сон Фредерика Бантинга об эксперименте, который в итоге привел к открытию инсулина. * Величайший математик Индии Сриниваса Рамануджан утверждал, что все его открытия пришли к нему во сне от индуистской богини Намагири (одной из ипостасей Лакшми). В его сновидениях она писала уравнения на его языке. * Российский авиаконструктор Олег Антонов увидел во сне и после пробуждения зарисовал форму хвостового оперения самолета-гиганта «Антей». Приснившаяся музыка * Соната Джузеппе Тартини «Трели дьявола» (1713), по собственному признанию композитора, была услышана им во сне в исполнении самого дьявола''Михеева Л. В.'' 166 биографий великих композиторов. — СПб: Композитор, 1999In the dream, he handed his violin to the devil himself, who began to "play with consummate skill a sonata of such exquisite beauty as surpassed the boldest flights of my imagination. I felt enraptured, transported, enchanted; my breath was taken away, and I awoke. Seizing my violin I tried to retain the sounds I had heard. But it was in vain. The piece I then composed ... was the best I ever wrote, but how far below the one I heard in my dream!" (From The World of Dreams by Havelock Ellis, published by Houghton Mifflin in 1911.). * Песня «The Lost Chord» Артура Салливана, мелодия которой приснилась ему в 1877 г., стала шлягером своего времениСновидения как царская дорого к бессознательным решениям. * Рихард Вагнер сказал по поводу'' «Тристана и Изольды»:'' «Такое можно услышать во сне, — да, все это мне приснилось, мой бедный ум никогда бы не придумал этого целенаправленно». * Песня Beatles «Yesterday». * Гитарный риф песни «(I Can’t Get No) Satisfaction» группы The Rolling Stones был услышан Китом Ричардсом во сне. * Пианисту Владимиру Горовицу снились аппликатуры его фортепианных исполнений. Приснившиеся литературные образы * Cогласно легенде, Данте увидел идею «Божественной комедии» во сне в Великую Пятницу 1300 года. Более того, в 1321 году, после его смерти часть манускрипта была утеряна (13 последних песен), но его сын Якопо увидел сон, в котором явившийся отец подсказал ему, где она лежитGreat moments in dream history. * Кольридж признавал, что поэма о Кубла Хане (1797) была написана им под результатом видений во сне, вызванном употреблением опиума. * Мэри Шелли увидела во сне идею Франкенштейна (1818 г.)"When I placed my head upon my pillow, I did not sleep, nor could I be said to think... I saw -- with shut eyes, but acute mental vision -- I saw the pale student of unhallowed arts kneeling beside the thing he had put together. I saw the hideous phantasm of a man stretched out, and then, on the working of some powerful engine, show signs of life, and stir with an uneasy, half-vital motion. Frightful must it be; for supremely frightful would be the effect of any human endeavor to mock the stupendous Creator of the world... I opened mine in terror. The idea so possessed my mind, that a thrill of fear ran through me, and I wished to exchange the ghastly image of my fancy for the realities around. ...I could not so easily get rid of my hideous phantom; still it haunted me. I must try to think of something else. I recurred to my ghost story -- my tiresome, unlucky ghost story! O! if I could only contrive one which would frighten my reader as I myself had been frightened that night! Swift as light and as cheering was the idea that broke upon me. 'I have found it! What terrified me will terrify others; and I need only describe the spectre which had haunted me my midnight pillow.' On the morrow I announced that I had thought of a story. I began that day with the words, 'It was on a dreary night of November', making only a transcript of the grim terrors of my waking dream." (Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley, from her introduction to Frankenstein). * Браунинг утверждал, что поэма «Чайльд Роланд до Тёмной Башни дошёл» (1855) пришла к нему во сне уже полностью написанной. * Стивенсону приснилась идея «Доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда». * Карл Перкинс придумал во сне текст к своему хиту «Blue Suede Shoes». * Стивен Кинг вдохновлялся своим сном при создании «Мизери»"Like the ideas for some of my other novels, that came to me in a dream. In fact, it happened when I was on Concord, flying over here, to Brown's hotel in England. I fell asleep on the plane and dreamt about a woman who held a writer prisoner and killed him, skinned him, fed the remains to her pig and bound his novel in human skin. His skin, the writer's skin. I said to myself, 'I have to write this story.' Of course, the plot changed quite a bit in the telling. But I wrote the first forty or fifty pages right on the landing here, between the ground floor and the first floor of the hotel.", также как и при написании некоторых других книг. Мотив сновидений в мировой литературе thumb|350px||[[Энгр. «Сон Оссиана»: знаменитый бард видит во сне события истории знаменитого героя — Финна Мак Кумала, своего деда, которого он воспоёт ]] Данные сюжеты также используются в произведениях изобразительного искусства. * Сновидение Пенелопы в «Одиссее»: она видит двое ворот, ведущих в мир сновидений, чрезвычайно напоминающий Аид; одни ворота из слоновой кости, из них выходят лживые сны, которые не сбываются, через другие ворота, роговые, проходят правдивые сны, которые сбываются. * «Сон Сципиона» в труде Цицерона (См. Макробий), (Dream of Scipio) * Сон Оссиана * Сон пастуха, который передает Беда Достопочтенный * Провидческие сны Шантеклера и Ренара в «Романе о Лисе» — пародия на сон Карла Великого перед Ронсевальской битвой. * «Сон Полифила», Франческо Колонна. Аллегорическое произведение, в котором рассказывается о похождениях Полифила, во сне оказавшемся в диком лесу. * Сон пастуха в «Потерянном рае» Мильтона *Наркотические видения в «Исповеди английского морфиниста» Томаса де Квинси * Кошмар Скруджа в «Рождественском гимне» Диккенса. * В «Генрихе фон Офтердингене» Новалиса в первой главе дан знаменитый сон о голубом цветке; из этого сна развертывается все содержание романа — символические поиски голубого цветка. В русской литературе: * Сон Святослава в «Слове о полку Игореве», где ему снится, что его готовят к погребению «поганые тльковины»Соколова. Сон Святослава // Энциклопедия "Слова о полку Игореве". Т. 5. - 1995. * Сон князя Мала из летописца Переяславля Суздальского. * Страшный сон Татьяны Лариной («Евгений Онегин»). * Вещий сон царя Додона в «Сказке о золотом петушке». Заимствован Пушкиным из одной из новелл «Альгамбры» Вашингтона Ирвинга. * Cон Обломова о деревне Обломовке * Сны Пьера Безухова, которые он записывает в дневнике, в частности, о глобусе из капель, а также сон Николеньки Болконского в эпилоге «Войны и мира». * Сон Анны Карениной о групповом сексе с мужем и Вронским * Сны Родиона Раскольникова: о cтарой лошади, о старухе и о всемирной эпидемииСны Родиона РаскольниковаСтрашный сон Родиона Раскольникова. * Сны Веры Павловны, роман Чернышевского'' «Что делать?».'' Являются одним из примеров утопии в русской литературе, и оказали сильное влияние на попытки создавать коммунны в конце XIX века. * Сон Никанора Ивановича Босого из «Мастера и Маргариты» — агитационный концерт со сценой из «Скупого рыцаря». Ссылки * Iconclass. Набор иконографических сюжетов * Жак ле Гофф. Средневековый мир воображаемого. Сновидения * Famous Dreams & Dreamers * TWELVE FAMOUS DREAMS. Creativity and Famous Discoveries From Dreams *Writers Dreaming Примечания Категория:Психология Категория:Психические состояния Категория:Состояния сознания Категория:Сон в фольклоре и литературе Категория:сон Категория:Списки вымышленных объектов Категория:Пророчества